


Mother

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake





	1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson yawned and sleepily walked down to the breakfast table. While he loved being Robin, the late nights were _so_ not astrous. Bruce was already nursing a cup of coffee and breakfast, and Alfred was busily cleaning around him. It was the picture of any morning, and it comforted him, knowing he had a solid family in Bruce and Alfred.

“Good morning, Master Richard. How are you this morning?” The old butler greeted him. Dick glowered at the man, sour and tired. “Well, I suppose you want your coffee and breakfast before this is a good morning.” The old man went on. He placed something in front of the boy. Looking down, just the sight of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns was enough to make his day seem better. After breakfast was fully enjoyed, he rushed to get ready for another day at school. Gotham Academy was a prestigious school, and seeing as Artemis went there, he had fun teasing his unsuspecting victim. 

His classes, despite being a Junior at thirteen, were boring, and he was in almost all of them with Artemis. It galled his classmates to see a freshman bored in Junior classes. When he got out, he went straight home, knowing Bruce would make him finish his homework before leaving to live his double life. The final foster adoption process to make Bruce his permanat legal guardian was almost complete, and all they had to do was find his actual birth certificate, which was buried somewhere in Romania, where he was born, and make sure he didn’t have any living family who wanted him. After they found his birth certificate, and dealt with any relatives, they only had to wait a month, maybe two. 

When he got home, he finished his Pre- Calculus, A.P.U.S. History, Physics, Honors British Literature, A.P. Language, and Spanish 4. It only  took him an hour or so. 

When he left, he dealt with a world divided into kids and adults. It was exhausting! Zatanna had lost her father to the Helmet of Fate, becoming Dr. Fate, and Dick had learned how outgunned he was against magical foes.

On the other hand, they had found his birth certificate. It turns out Mary Grayson wasn’t his mother, but a woman named Hermione Granger. That was all they knew, but they would keep digging to find out the circumstances, so they could deal with the whole guardianship process without any legal hitches, since she technically never gave up custody rights to him.

Then he had to go to school... _again_. Classes were kinda exciting, because a new student joined. His name was Theodore Black, Teddy for short. He was fourteen, and two grades ahead, leaving him in Dick’s Junior classes.

A nice car, a [Maserati](http://www.maserati.us/), was sitting in front of Wayne manor. when he got home. Alfred’s face was blank as he let Dick in and ushered him to  the living room. A beautiful woman was sitting, speaking earnestly to Bruce. When Dick entered, they both looked up, and Bruce left, angry. The woman ran her eyes up and down Dick, leaving him frustrated. Who was she?

“Hello Richard.” She said quietly. 

“Hello.” He said uncomfortably. “Not to be rude, but who are you?”

“I’m your mother.” She said softly. Dick noted the British accent. Then he noted what she had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, you aren’t.” He spat. “If you were, you would have raised me.”

She closed her eyes in pain at his words. “I didn’t have a choice.” She whispered. Her voice conveyed the pain he had caused her. “I was involved in something too dangerous to raise a child in. I named you after loved ones, and then was forced to leave you to your father’s hands, Richard Hadrian Daniel Grayson.”

“Like what?” He said sarcastically, noting his two middle names. He’d only known the Daniel one before they found his birth certificate.

“Terrorist attacks.” She said. Dick’s heart stopped. His mother was a terrorist? She saw the look on his face and hurried to explain. “Not like that. I was liking in Britain, when at sixteen, I met John Grayson.” She sat down, and motioned for Dick to, as she continued her story. “I was drunk, a way of escaping the horrors I had seen, and he was drunk for other reasons. A one night stand turned into you. I located him in Romania when I found out I was pregnant, and when you were born, I gave you to him. He had a newlywed wife. She was so kind that I knew Mary Grayson would raise you in a loving home. She wasn’t invloved in any of the problems I was in. Maybe I should explain that better. When I was eleven, I was taken by a secret society and trained to use my... abilities... to the extent of my capabilities. It would be my choice how to use them.

An evil man tried to take over this society, hoping to use us to dominate the world, but only truly accepting those with parents in the society for four generations or more. I was in the center of it-- my best friend was his main target, the one with the ability to take him out. It wasn’t safe to have a child in the middle of a battle field. Then I was called upon to work for an elite group of government for three years. I visited someties, when you were sleeping, and Mary and John would tell me about you. When I left my government position you were six. John and Mary were already naturalized citizens here, and had a stable job with Hayley’s Circus. They sent me so many photos and letters I always knew about you. I left to the U.S. seeking citizenship. Harry, my husband came with me.

My first fiance had died in the fighting, and we fell hard and fast soon after. We got married at seventeen and have three biological children and one adopted, Harry’s godson. His parents also died in the... well we call it the second blood war in my society. About three months ago, I got the letter telling me John and Mary had died. I’ve been looking for you ever since. When we moved to Gotham and saw you with Bruce Wayne, I knew. I want to take you home with me...” She hesitated, clearly torn, before whispering, “...son.”

Pain shot through Dick. On one hand, it was obvious his mother wanted to be a part of his life, and loved him. Her explanation, though slightly jumbled, proved that. On the other hand, he loved Bruce, and what about being Robin? “The courts gave me these.” She said quietly, handing him a stack of papers. “They’re custody papers. Harry has a lot of influence. More so than your current guardian, I dare say. I want you to at least give me a chance, but if you decide in the end that you want to stay with Mr. Wayne, or if you don’t want to go at all, I will understand. I just want you to be happy.”

Looking at her, Dick knew he couldn’t let her leave without at least giving her a chance. He gave the papers back to her. “I can have a bag packed in ten minutes, and Alfred can ship the rest of my things over.”


	3. Chapter 3

Her entire face lit up, and she drew him into a hug. It wasn’t crushing, but it was tight and comforting. He hugged her back instinctively, liking her more and more. She reluctantly released him. “You should probably go get packed and say your goodbyes. I’m sure Bruce has a good many to say. He will always be welcome over at our home. Make sure to let him know that.” Dick left the room, knowing she was right, and packed a bag of essentials and other items, before saying farewell. Bruce had a hard time saying goodbye. Alfred’s was slightly less emotional, but no less heartfelt.

When he got into the car, Dick’s first thought was why she had one of these with four, no, now it was five kids. He said as much. “It’s Harry’s. He loves speed. I have a Honda Pilot. I have no use for speed, only space.” She smiled at him.

“I like speed.” Dick said simply, wondering how he could connect with his mother if she was so different from him. She laughed. “You and Harry will get along just fine then.” That was something, at least. Harry was her husband, Richard remembered. “But I wonder... Do you have my brains? I was dubbed smartest wi-- woman of my year in my society.” She froze. Dick left the slip-up alone.

“I’m in my Junior year.” He offered.

She smiled. “It appears you do have my brains. I can’t wait to have you meet Harry.” She babbled on, probably a nervous habit. “He is amazing. He’s a warrior, and a healer. He’s strong and battle hardened, but he’s also so tender. He has seen so many horrors, but he is still pure. He’s a good father, and an excellent husband. He loves kids.” She kept going on. Robin half-listened. The ride was about twenty minutes, towards the outskirts of town. When they finally pulled into a driveway, it was in a rich area, and he realized instantly which house this was. This was Potter manor! It was one of the oldest homes in Gotham. The Potters were a rich English family that vacationed here often until about twenty years ago. Had the current Lord Potter rented it out?

“Welcome to Potter manor.” Hermione, his mother, sighed. “I should warn you. It’s quite easy to get lost, so stick close.” She pulled into the garage, and parked. When they got out, she unlocked the house and went inside, Dick following close behind with his bag. Loud noise was coming from the kitchen. They entered to see the new kid, Teddy Black, sporting bright pink hair and scolding the three kids rolling on the ground laughing, two boys and a girl. Ice cream and junk food was everywhere.

“Lily.” Dick’s mother snapped. The girl sat straight up. “Yes mum?” She questioned, trying to look innocent. “Where is your father?” Dick was starting to wonder if he should have come. His mother was awfully loud and angry.

“In the basement. He’s making the special stuff for Teddy.” She whined. “He said we could have a little snack if we didn’t disturb him.”

Hermione ground her teeth. “Did he specifically say ice cream?” She said, voice clipped. “No.” Lily whined. “But...”

“Very well. Lily, James, and Severus, get in your rooms.” They hesitated. “NOW!” She seethed. “Teddy, go find your godfather. If he’s busy, tell him I am back, and Richard is with me. If he is not, send him to the third floor, west wing. I’ll put Dick next to you and Lily.” She said, much quieter now. “Kreature, Dobby, please clean up this mess.” She requested into thin air. Two strange creatures appeared and started cleaning.

Dick couldn’t seem to grasp what was going on. She turned to Dick. “I’m sorry, honey. My children know they are grounded from all junk food for a week, and the first day grounded they are pigging out. Let’s get you situated, and then we can speak.” She led her son upstairs to the third floor, and turned right instead of going straight. They went down a hall, and to the second to last room on the left. Opening the door, she indicated the tasteful cream and mahogany room. “This is your room. I hope you like it.” She smiled. “Lily is the door to the right, Teddy on the left.”

“Thank you for your trouble.” He was soft spoken when it came to her, unsure what to say.

She looked at him tenderly. “You are my son.” She reminded him. “It was no trouble at all. As long as I am your guardian... your mother... it is my responsibility to care for you.” A man came up behind her.

“Indeed.” His mother spun around and attached her lips to his. He pulled back with a silly grin. “Fourteen years married and she still makes me feel like I’m seventeen. Hello. I’m Harry Potter, and your mother is my wife.” Dick held out his hand, revising his knowledge of why he was in Potter manor. He had heard of Lord Potter. He was a powerful man, in politics and in business.

“Hello, Lord Potter. My name is Richard Grayson.”

“Lord smord.” The man scoffed. “Call me Harry. Or dad, if it isn’t presumptuous. I would like to see you find a place in this family.”

Dick smiled, liking this man. “I would too. My mother...” he hesitated, unsure if she liked the title. She looked like she did. “...said you liked speed. She also said I would like you.”

Harry laughed, a pleasant sound. “I’m a bit of a speedster.” He acknowledged. “Maybe we can race someday.”

“No!” His mother snapped.

Harry took hold of her shoulders. “‘Mione.” He murmured. “We will be fine. I’ll make sure there are safeguards.You can watch us, and we are both certified Healers. The boy will be fine. Just breathe. Relax and go make dinner. I’m sure Dobby or Kreature would love to help. I’ll tell your son all the nitty gritty details from eleven to seventeen, and we’ll speak with the kids about why they are in their rooms when we are ready.”

He balanced his mother perfectly, and she relaxed. “Of course. It’s just...”

“I know dearest. You’ve wanted him for a long time. I promise I won’t break him.” Hermione huffed at his teasing tone and left. Harry led Dick downstairs to the second floor, and into an office.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now Dick, I must tell you something about this secret. Because you are the son of your mother, you are allowed to know, and because of your blood, you too will be able to partake of this, but no one else may ever hear of this. Richard, your mother and I are wizards. There is an entire culture of humans with a seed of magic, some stronger than others. Your mother is stronger than average, and I’ve broken the Merlin scale we use for measuring.”

And so he spoke, telling of a boy under a staircase, and of a troll on Halloween, and a basalisk, and an escaped convict, and a tournament, and of Voldemort, and Umbridge, and horcruxes, and a half-blood prince, and of a long hunt in a tent, and deathly hallows, and his mother’s pregnancy, and of Ron, and how he died to save Hermione, and of Ginny and her mother, and their plot for money. He spoke of so many people and places and magical things. He learned about Teddy Lupin, who he knew as Teddy Black. Finally, after hours of stories, and questions answered, Harry dropped the bombshell.

“Hermione had them stop your Hogwarts letter, as well as all your other acceptance letters and magical things. She needed you to find out in person, because the first thing Gringotts would do would be to blood test you and blurt it out. She needed you cut off from the Wizarding World to keep you safe. Thankfully, you’re only thirteen, so you will be caught up fairly quickly. Your father and Mary wrote us that you are a bit of a genius. That’s good.”

“Wait!” Dick put a stop to the man’s words. “Let’s first assume you are sane, and not pulling a joke on me. What’s to say I wish to learn?” He seriously doubted the validity of the man’s words, but was surprised at his reaction.

Mr. Potter laughed, a deep and warming laugh. “First, I have been told I am insane many times, Mr. Grayson. Second of all, I am the son of a Maurader, of course I pull jokes, but never about this. Third, if you truly don’t want to learn, no one will force you. You are still welcome in this home.” He pulled out a stick and waved it at the fireplace, which instantly lit. Dick watched, amazed.

Then Harry pointed it at the tea pot, which went about making tea. “Okay, I totally believe you. That’s so whelming.”Dick muttered. The fireplace turned green, and a blonde girl stepped from it.

“Hello Luna.” Harry greeted. “Hermione is in the kitchen, and this is Richard Grayson, her son.”

“Hello Richard. You have a certain bird boy aura.” She said dazedly, unnerving the vigilante. “Luna, stop acting crazy toward the boy, and get downstairs. You know aura reading is very sketchy and bird boy is rather vauge. Unless, of course, you are refering to his rather flighty aura at this moment due to his shock and unsettlement.” Potter said with a smile.

“Perhaps.” Luna said noncommitally. “Draco will be through in a moment. Will you take him out for a race? He’s rather anxious for a rematch since you beat him last week.”


End file.
